Ghostbusters Tragedy
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: The Ghosbusters are up against great ghostly odds that are against them. Can their friendship save the world from ghosts, or will they be doomed to an eternity of sorrow? Find out in this sad story!


Hey lil' homies! I'm sorry I haven't ben upsdating with new stories lateyl, I've bean held back 3 times in colege and I got really Really REALLY REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLYYYYYY SICK! It suckd alot worse than roten hillbilly emo balls, LOL. But I'm back and makieng stories all over agian! This oen is based on the crappy Ghostbusters that eveyone luvs so much! THOSE COKEHEADS SUCK COMPARED TO AN OLD MAN, DOCTOR WHO, AND A TALKING GORILLA! Hope this gets you to agree! Enjoy and REVIEW!

 **Prologe**

In the citty of New York, a Mexican lady was walking down the street, when she saw a litle ghost! The gohst lookd at her blood-red with EVIL anger! The ghost bared its teth and howled bery loudly!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" scremaed the Mexican Lady.

The Mexidan Lady ran away fro mthe EVIL ghost! What aws she going to do about this ghost?!

 **Ghostbusters Tragedy!**

In the Ghostbusters Headwuarters, the Gohstbusters were smoking crack because they were uneduacted in coleage. Peter Bacon, Egon Spangler, Ray Stans, and Winston Zeddemore war having a blast (AN: DON'T DO DRUGS! They are EVIL! Their blast isn't good, it's EVIL and stupid)!

"HAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHA! THSI COKE IS SOOOOOO BOGUS!" shoefted Peter Vankmin whike he had coke in his nose and wate hot ings on his 5 o'clock shadow beard face of undhaven slackerhood!

"YEAH THIA SI SO GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Egon Spenglrt said while studfing Twinkies into his nerd and cock-powerderd mouth.

And then, athe Ghosytbusters phone rang. Janice picked it up rgight away!

"This is the Ghostbusters Heasdquarters, what seems the be the problem?" asked Jannine.

"There is a aghost that is terrosizing the street near where I live! I need teh Ghotbusters!" screamed the Mexican lady.

"What stret do you live on man?" asked Janine.

"I live on 38th Strt by GOldan Bridhe Highway. Now HURRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" screamed the Mexican ladty again.

"We'll send the Ghostbusters right over! Bye!" said Janien as she hung up the phone.

"Ghostbusters, you've got a ghost attacking on 38th Street by Golden Brideg!" said Janine to the Ghostbusters.

The Ghostbusters igneored her and kept dancing, snorting crack, and eating Twikines. But then they realized what she just said about a ghost attakceing and they stopped partying! Thenn they got out their Proton Packs and Ghostbusters suits ton, ready fot catching ghsosts (AN: Why don't they just kill the t ghosts like the ORGINAL Ghost Busters did? I think thant's much more practical than just catching ghosts).

"Altright Ghostbusters! Let's go get that nasty ghost's ass!" said Peter Venkmen.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" shouted the Ghostbusters as they went into the Ghostbusters Van.

They turned one the Ghosbusters Van and drove off to the crossroad between 38th Stret and Goldan Gridge Highyway. On the way yhare, they saw some ghosts attacking and flying around and Eggo and Ray sucked them up in thwir Proton Packs like Luigi's Poltregust from Luigi's Mansion (AN: That game sucked!). Then they sontinued to drive onward to the crossroad on 38th Street and Golden Bridge Highway. Once they arrived at the right taddress, they got right out of the Ghostbusters Van and knowked on the door. Then the Mexicna lady opened the door and was hgappy to see the Ghostbusters!

"Ghostbusters! You're finaly heare! There's a EVIL ghost near where I libe and it could kill me!" shrieked the Mexican lady.

"Hey Peter Vacon!" said Ray.

"What?" saird Venken.

"Maybe wii can gangbang this ghost if is sexy?" whispasked Ray.

"Hell yeah!" saud Venkin.

"Whoop woop!" said Winstone.

The Maeican lady stared ar them weirdly or a couple of seconds, but then the Ghostbusters hifived and left to go hunt forh t e ghost! They searched high and low for the EVIL ghot, teyh looked through trashcans, street lights, flowerd bushes, dawghouses (AN: Not like Snoop Dogg, but like doggie dogs! LOL!), and 3rd rate yard sales! Howver, they would find nto ghost. Thye agot sad that they cannot find the host anywhere in teh neighborhood. But theb as they were about to give up adly, the EVIL ghost appeared!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL MEXICANS MUST DIE!" cackled the EVIL racist ghost.

"Oh Hell no!" said Winsting readiying his Proton Pakc

"I wanted ti be a sexy ghist to gangbang!" whined Ray as he readied his Proton Pack!

"Fuck Ray! We got to catch this ghost becaue we don't kill!" said Venking!

"Sou yaid it best! Let's snatch this specter!" said Egon.

"Go Ghostbusters!" said the Hgistbusters!

They charged at the EVIL racist ghost as it flew away. Egon abd Venkin was shoting Proton blasts at the ghost, while Ray readied the Ghost box trap to catch the ghost in. As tey were putting EVIL racst ghost into the Ghost Box Tarp, the Mexican lady came out and was super happy to see the Ghostbusters catching the EVIL ghost. But then as they were about to closed the Ghost Trap Box, the EVIL racist ghost pulled out a ghost gun and shot ghost bulletes at the Mexican Lady!

The ghsto bullets were worse than regular bulets, but not as bad as lasers, because of thow they can shoot through your ghost! The ghost bullets wehnt into the Mexican lady's ghost, killing her ghost, which is really bad becuase if your body doesn't have a soule, you will be dead, but if your soul is dead, then you will be SUPER DEAD! So the Mexican lady super died and never came back. The Ghostbusters where shocked at what the EVIL racist ghost did to this poor woman. They tried to cusre the ghost, but it was toolate! He already went into the ghost box trap and was ready to be sent to the Ghst World!

The Ghostbusters all cried with tears of blue midnight shame and sorrow over they're failutre of letting that Mexican lady die. As they drocve on home, they were all crying for exacgly 15 hours of crying. Then Janine started to talk to hem.

"Ghostbusrrs, it's not oyur fault this happens." said Jajine with much syntmpathy in her heart.

"yehs is it… We failed to shafe the Mexiacan Lady and nowa we paid the price." cried Bacon.

"NO! The EVIL racist gjost was fasr with gun and u nevar dealted with fast gun ghosts befgor." said Janinea.

"We aresd bas Ghostbusters, not as good as the old guy, Docatr Who, and a goarilla… I'am sorry." weeped Egon Spengla.

"No, I'am sorty, I thought O saw the Ghostbusters, ltma kno if you wear from them." said Janaien as she walked away.

The Ghostbusters all were eating cried chichen (AN: It'slike fried chicken, exepth you eat it want your sad.) and remianfgsing when tey wer ghost chansing kids. It filed their eyes with tears of babyhood and good tiemz. But while they waer reminsiccing, EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghosts were on their way to to New York. The Ghostbusters then wwatched a bunch of Disney movies and cried because they wer sad adults and not happy kids and didn't save the Mexican Ledy from the EVIL racist ghost and they wanted tehrr mowms alive again. While they wera watching Dumbo hugging his moam, the news came on! The anchorman was shoutinf about the EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghosts in New York and that they blasting ghost death breath that would kill all the people's souls and make the peole SUPER DEAD! The Ghostbusters were about ti go, but remembered that thei failed the Mexiacn Lady and cried someore. It eas up to Janine to get them to pullit together!

"Ghostbusters! There are EVIL JApamese Godzilla Ghosts SUPER DEADING PEOPLE! YOU MUST GO AND SAVE THEMA!" shuted Janine.

"No, We afailed the Mexican Lady, now we can't to the Ghostbusting anymore.." said a failed Vankeon.

"But thank about al lteh lives you can save by stoping the EVIL JApneese Godzilla ghosts!" said Janine.

"Your ight!" said Wnston.

"We must stop the Godzilla ghosts!" said Eggo.

"Agreed!" shouted Ray.

"Who did I call?" asked Janine.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" shouted all the Ghostbusters as they high-fived and marched to get their costumes ready!

The Ghostbusters gotten into the car and dorve to the New York araea where the EVIL JAoenese Godzilla Gosts were SUPER DEADING poeples.

The Ghostbusters played their song on high def and high volume on a old radio to geet the EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghossts asttention and boty it wrked… worked too weel. The EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghosts all roared at the Ghostbusters as they fired their ghost death beams at them, but the Ghostbusters had their Proton Packs firing lasers at them. It was a massive war between the proton packs ant he EVIL Godzilla ghost lasers! There were 4 Ghostbusters and 4 EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghosts so it wasn't easyee at all! The Ghostbusters were almost about to lose… but then they has idea!

"Ghostbusters! Vacon an I will shoot from the front! Yo uand Winston fire fro the back!" said Egon.

"Okay!" said Ray.

Then Egon and Vabon fired their lasers at two of the EVIL Japanese Godzilla Ghosts fro mthe front, while Winstone and Ray fired from the back, which killed the two EVIL Japanese Godzila Ghosts, but thete were still two more lefts! But what the Ghostbusters didn't count on was that the EVIL Japanese Godzilla Fhosts gusing together like Goku and Vegeta in Dragonball Z except the EVIL GodZilla Ghost fusion had two heads and four arms like those Hindu Gods!

"WE MUST CROSS THE STREAMS!" shouted Vaorkem.

"OH NO!" shouted Egon.

"THIS MONSTER WILL BE ULTRADEAD!" shouted Ray.

"LET'S DO IT!" shouted Winston!

Then they crossed the streams, right on to the EVIL twoheaded fourarmed Godzilla Ghost! The Godzilla Ghost roared like a Tyranitar with diarea as the beams started to cause fgreat pain! But it was not quite enough as the Godzilla Ghost came forward and walked to squich the Ghostbusters! Then Egon came up with a new idea!

"Venkan! We must… TWIST THE STREAMS!" shouted Egorn.

"ARE YOU SURE?!" askd as craed Venkman.

"YES! WE MUST TWIST THEM!" said Egon.

"BUT WON'T WE DIE?!" asked Ray.

"THERE S A 89 percent chance WE WILL ALL DIE, BUT WE MUST FO IT TO SAVE THE OTHER PEOLE!" said Egon.

"It was great workin withoy." sad Venkam.

"Same here." said Winstoen.

"Me too." said Rays.

"Let's do it!" said Egon.

Then the Ghostbusters hugged one another and fired from their proton packs more! Then they did it, yex! YEX! THEY TWISTED THE STREAMS INTO A SPIRAL MAKING THE EVIL GODZILLA GHOST MEGA MONSTER ULTRADEAD! But after the ultradeath,, thepeople saw that none of the Ghostbusters were left… except for Winston.

Winstone wasthe only survivor of suc ha twisting of sctreams (AN: He lives becuase I'm not gonna let the black dude die like they alsyw do in movies! I'm NOT like tath racist Italian, George Romero!).

Then all the people chered and cried for Winston's barvety. They built stuates of the Ghostbusters and all remembred theit selfess heroisc.

 **THE END**


End file.
